one_piece_data_rebornfandomcom-20200214-history
Main Page
Welcome to the One Piece Data Reborn Wikia One Piece Data Reborn is an Game based of One Piece .( on roblox ) This game will inculde DFS That are as op as in the anime EXAMPLE Ope ope no mI's mes can kill you if the user of the ope ope no mi squueezes your hearth. This GAME will inculde Quick time Events taht happen randomly example : an whole island being attacked by Pirates. Rokushiki THAT CAN BE TRAINED TO BE AS STRONG AS AN NORMAL DF. HAKIS THAT CAN BE TRAINED TO BE AS STRONG AS AN OP DF Weak DF - 3 USers = ( AKA Devil Fruits that arent that strong but are still strong if combined with haki/ rokushiki EXAMPLE soap.) Normal DF - 2 USERS ( AKA Devil Fruits that are and can be trained with haki to be an OP df Like CHOP CHOP ( an example also zoan count here too ) OP DF - 1 User ( ope ope no mi...Gura gura no mi....string string ) ETC. Disclaimer YOU DONT NEED AN DEVIL FRUIT TO BE AS STRONG AS AN YONKO -( Even though most OP dfs are combineable with HAKI that makes them FAR stronger than norma roku/haki user sxd ) Q: How do i get DFS? A: Well mainly in tournaments but you can also get DFS if the creator ( Jukei ) Thinks taht a DF finds the most to you ! like If you are being annoyed esaily corazons DF would fit you the best cause of its ablity to mute people when their near them Q: How can i learn haki and ROKU A: There will be random Spawns of trainers That MAYBE ( its randomized 1/100 chance ) WILL TRAIN YOU THEY CAN ALSO DECLINE ! ( It wont cost belli Since its rare that a trainer trains you ) Q: its too hard t o learn hao haki !!! A: There is like an 0.1 % chance to awaken HAO haki while fighting someone! Q: How will the training work? A: You wil be tped somewhere with the trainer and youd have to do like 'obbys' or beat someone with your sword ( game will inculde an 'parkour' feature where you can literallly walk and jump like a baws) Q: Can i ask you for DFS A: :ban --RULES OF HAVING A DEVIL FRUIT-- Dont abuse it like spawn RKING someone or even teleporitng someome somewhere constantly / RKING them constantly (well tbh you can teleport them sometimes but jsut dont spam it ) Dont complaina bout it being weak( u probs wont gg ) DO NOT bragg with it! Disclaimer DFS cant be given out if you have a DF you cant get any other DF (untill you dont want the DF then you lose the DF and il make a tourney for the DF you cant trade the DF though.) ( DF= Devil Fruit) -------------------------------------------------------- LEgendary wepoans wont be in the game untill all dfs are made :x ---------------------------------------- Dont ask for dfs seriously and dont ask me to do tournaments its all planned! Describe your topic Write a description about your topic. Let your readers know what your topic is about and add some general information about it. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse